Girl's Day Out
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: PWP! Sakura and friends are hanging out when Ino decides to bring up sex as their next topic of interest. What does Sakura think about kinky sex? SaiSaku. Slight KonoHina


**Summary: **Sakura and friends are hanging out when Ino decides to bring up sex as their next topic of interest. What does Sakura think about kinky sex? SaiSaku. Slight KonoHina

**Disclaimer:** … This seems pretty pointless since is a fanfic site and that the following story remotely has anything to do with Naruto. But anyway Naruto remain the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** This is Heterosexual but is still PWP. Which obviously entails lemon. It's SaiSaku and has bondage. Don't like? Don't read. You've be thoroughly warned. ...I think.

**Important Points:** Includes characters Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, Tsunade, and Naruko who are all in their late 20's so like 25 and up. So yes, Tsunade is close to their age. And obviously Naruko is also a girl. I think that's all. Thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Girls' Day Out<strong>

We were all laughing when Ino decided to change the subject.

"So girls, you've all been with your current guys for awhile now. Time to share your most kinky sex story." She repeatedly raised her eyes at us while saying it.

Hinata gasped and she turned a bright crimson. _Must be thinking about Konohamaru._ I thought and giggled out loud. Which was a big mistake apparently as Ino and Tsunade instantaneously locked their eyes on me.

"Oh.. you wanna go first Sakura?" Tsunade asked me, trying to coax the information from me.

I looked to Ten-Ten for help, but it appeared she wanted to hear it just as badly. _Shit._ I thought as I attempted to lie. "Come on girls. You should know I'm to serious for such things." I laughed nervously, trying to direct the attention way from myself.

They all stared at me now in anticipation. I sighed and thought about it for awhile. I had been with Sai for about a year now, and I was going to lie, he was a beast in bed and always had new things to try, our most current experiment being my favourite. My eyes glazed over as I thought back to it.

_She is laying on her stomach, sweat dotting her back and shoulders. Her hands, taped together with duct tape, are pinned above her head by her beloved. She turns her had slightly to look at her partner, her desire for him increasing with each glance._

_She whispers sharply, "Hurry!" as she yearns for his touch in unmentionable places. He ogles at her, taking in her entire appearance._

_Her most beautiful expression, in his opinion, is the one she wears now. Her eyes tearing up in anticipation, cheeks flushed, her pink hair sticking to her face from sweat, and her lips a dark red from being licked and nibbled on. If he were not enjoying this activity so much, he would have stopped to paint such an arousing and beautiful sight._

_Her pleads do not go unanswered as he slowly caresses her skin with his free hand. It is a fleeting feeling as he starts from her chin and traces the contours of her body to her ripe ass._

_Looking passionately into her eyes, she can feel the raw hunger as his eyes flash. Licking his lips, he carefully pulls off her last remaining article of clothing. She parts her legs slightly, an invitation to begin the main event._

_Her position gives easy access it him as he slowly inserts his better half into her. She is filled with bliss as he slowly thrust in and out, almost teasingly, to prolong the pleasure._

_Not being able to control her emotions she quickly clamors out, "Faster!" Her face twists in pleasure and ecstasy as he increases the pace. _

_Throwing his head back he hits the beginning of his orgasm, incoherent sounds escaping both their mouths. Her vision begins to blur at the rims and she knows this will be one of the best orgasms she's ever had. _

_Reaching climax, he rides her less steadily before collapsing on top of her and whispering, "I love you." in her ear._

A hand was waved in my face a couple of times before I got annoyed and snatched from the air, glaring at its owner in the process.

"Back in the world of living now, are we?" Ten-Ten asked, slightly bored.

"Whoa, we've been calling your name for like ever Sakura!" Naruko exclaimed, oblivious to the fact we all knew that already.

"What had you so hot and bothered, you couldn't think it out loud?" Ino asked, too interested.

"Fantasizing much?" Tsunade also added her two cents.

I glared at them. They wanted me to share a story like that one? _So not happening_. I thought, turned slightly red which didn't go unnoticed by my surrounding friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was 2:00am, I had just finished reading so hot SasuNaru when the idea came to me. So yes, I was horny and I thought kinky would be good. Thanks for reading. If you liked it, great. If not, can't say I exactly blame you. Lmao. :) Review if you can!


End file.
